Son of the Sea god
by velaine0507
Summary: This story has Percabeth in it, but it also has a lot of scenes with Percy's other friends. There is a mystery unraveling and Percy gets a prophecy for a quest he must take. Is it a trap? You'll have to find out for yourself..
1. Yo, Boss There's a dolphin in trouble

Being the son of the sea god isn't all that great to be honest with you. It's a lot of hard work.

I've constantly had Blackjack pestering me about random sea creatures getting stuck in fishing lines or fishing nets. Like one time for instance, I was sitting on the beach with my girlfriend, we were holding hands, just relaxing and enjoying ourselves when all of a sudden a giant black pegasus, (Blackjack of course) comes swooping down and delivers me a message, "Yo, boss, we have a problem. There's some dolphin stuck in a fishing net and he hopes that you can get him out."

"I'm in the middle of something right now Blackjack, could you maybe come back later or possibly ask someone else?" I replied. 

Then Annabeth gave me a stern look. "Percy don't be mean and don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Go save the dolphin he's probably really freaking out right now." 

I gave her a confused look, "Are you sure Annabeth?" I asked. 

"Yes seaweed brain I'm sure. Now go save the dolphin I'll be here when you get back I promise." 

"Okay then let's go Blackjack, I'll see you in a little bit Annabeth." I gave her a short but passionate kiss. I hopped on to Blackjacks back and we started to soar into the air. I swear I could still see Annabeth blushing as red as an apple from the kiss I just gave her, but I let it go and decided to concentrate on how I was going to free the dolphin from the net.

I was really trying my hardest to concentrate on how to save the dolphin, okay maybe not that hard, but Annabeth just kept on popping in my head. I hated leaving Annabeth there by herself. I really felt like I left her alone to much but she keeps pestering me about how I should stop worrying about her so much. I mean who wouldn't worry about her? I just want to make sure nothing bad happens to her. I mean she's a girl that I truly care about and that I really don't want to lose. Annabeth is the best thing that's ever happened to me before in my life. She's beautiful, intelligent, random, and confusing at times, but yet still so beautiful, I said that already didn't I? Well anyway I finally got my mind set back on the fact that I had to save a dolphin from a net. After a few minutes I had my strategy planned out on how to free the dolphin. I was so deep in thought that I forgot I was with Blackjack.

"So boss, what's your plan on saving the dolphin?" Blackjack asked.

"Well Blackjack I was just hoping that I would just have to cut the ropes with Riptide and then the dolphin would be free again." I realized that, that was a pretty simple and easy plan.

Blackjack turned his head and looked at me. "That sounds like a plan boss. We're almost there, I'll just hover over the water and you can jump in and I'll wait for you to come back up." I looked at Blackjack dumbfounded.

I really couldn't believe that horses are smart in a way, and that my own father created them. Blackjack finally stopped and just hovered over the water. "Here is your drop off point boss, the dolphin should be stuck somewhere down there." 


	2. I help the dolphin

"Thanks Blackjack I'll try to make this quick so that I can get back to some Annabeth and Percy time." Maybe it was just me but I swear I saw Blackjack grin or at least come as close to a grin as a horse can get. I let that thought pass and I plunged into the water.

As soon as I touched the water I felt replenished and I felt a surge of energy rush through my body. When I was about 30 feet deep in the water I felt my feet touch the sand. I was breathing normally, I could see everything fine, and my clothes were perfectly dry. Did I forget to mention that being son of Poseidon gives me all of these abilities? Well now I just told you. One other major thing about being Poseidon's son is that I can talk to all sea creatures too. Pretty cool, huh? Actually no, it's quite annoying. Like right now for instance, I hear all of these sea creatures around me telling me to save the dolphin. Oh right that's why I'm here.

I looked around and finally saw the dolphin. Yup, it was stuck in a net alright. The dolphin was twisted in the net that was held down by a sunken fishing boat. This should be easy... Anyway I grabbed a ball point pen from my pocket. You may think that it's just a regular pen used to write with, not at all. I uncapped the pen and what I was now holding in my hand was a perfectly balanced, 3 foot long, celestial bronze sword also known as "_Anaklusmos" _or Riptide. It was my only and favorite weapon.

I swam up to the dolphin and I studied the situation. The dolphin mush have been swimming and got caught in a little bit of the net, as it tried to get out it pulled more of the net that was attached to the boat. The dolphin must've been struggling and got even more tangled in the net and must've made the boat move a little bit to hold down the dolphin in the net.

"Free me, lord, please." The dolphin looked at me with its eyes full of fear. It struggled to get out causing the boat to move a little more.

"Look you need to stop struggling so much. You're making the boat move and it's causing it to put more pressure on the net. Just lay still while I figure out how to move the boat and get you out." The dolphin seemed to obey.

I decided to do the first thing that came to mind which was to try and move the boat myself. That was a very dumb plan. I didn't even move the boat by an inch. It was like trying to move a huge boulder. So I decided to try the second thing that came to mind which was to will all the currents around me to push the boat off the net.

I gathered up all of my energy and summoned all the currents to obey. The currents were just swirling and bubbling around me. I finally shot them towards the boat. At first it didn't seem to work so I decided to add a little more power. Then finally the boat started to move, at a slow pace, but it started to move. Finally the boat creaked and groaned as it was pushed away from the net. I stopped willing the currents, and suddenly I felt really drained and tired. I let it go and I got closer to the dolphin in the net. There was no boat holding the net down anymore. I told the dolphin that I was going to use Riptide to cut the net. The dolphin seemed a little freaked out, but he let me continue. I finally got down to the last few strands of net and cut them, I backed away as the dolphin lurched out. He swam up to me and said, "Thank you, lord."

"You're welcome; just try not to get stuck in anymore nets in the future." I said. The dolphin nodded and swam off. I started to swim up to the surface when I felt something tugging at my foot. I tried to shake it off but it kept its grasp on my foot, then finally it let go. I looked down at my foot, but there wasn't anything there, I decided to shake it off and forget about it. I got to the surface and Blackjack swooped down and picked me up and placed me on his back. I explained the situation with the dolphin, but I decided not to tell him about the grasp on my foot. I was still a little shaken about that, but I didn't let on.

While Blackjack was flying back to the beach where hopefully Annabeth was still waiting for me, I kept up some small chat with Blackjack while I was also looking at the scenery around me. Finally, I saw the beach in sight and I was super happy. Blackjack hovered over the sandy beach and finally landed. I hopped off his back and said, "Thanks for the ride Blackjack."

Blackjack neighed and said, "No problem boss, I'm always gonna be here for ya." I decided to reach into my pocket and pull out two sugar cubes and I gave them to Blackjack. "Awe man, thanks boss, these are awesome!" Then Blackjack took off into the sky a little wobbly, probably from the sugar I just gave him. Hopefully he would find his way back to the stables.

I decided to head back to the spot where Annabeth and I were having our picnic. I saw the red and white striped blanket, the picnic basket, and the cokes, but I saw no Annabeth.

I looked around frantically and called out her name several time, "Annabeth!" Nothing but silence. "Annabeth look this isn't funny. Come out." Still nothing. "Annabeth?"…..


	3. Picnic on the Beach

I was really starting to freak out about Annabeth now. So many things were going through my head. Was she kidnapped? Is she hurt? Did she get lost?

I just kept on searching for her. I stayed near the beach by our picnic area so if she did come back I would be there. I called out her name a few more times. Then I heard a rustling in some of the trees nearby. I walked to where the noise was and called out, "Annabeth?"

More rustling in the bushes and out walked a girl wearing jeans and an orange camp T-shirt, with curly blonde hair, a huge smile, and the most beautiful sparkling grey eyes. It was her, my Annabeth.

"Percy. You are back already? Where is Blackjack?" She said while looking at me.

"Oh my gods Annabeth you're alright!" I said sounding so relieved. I ran up to her and gave her the biggest bear hug ever. She mumbled something like, "Can't breathe," but it sounded like, "Ant ethe." I finally let her go and gently kissed her lips. When it was over she looked at me with shocked eyes and a huge blush on her cheeks.

"Of course I'm alright Seaweed Brain. Why wouldn't I be? I just went to the bathroom. And now I'm back." She explained to me.

"Oh, I actually thought you got lost or kidnapped. Or worse I thought you decided to just leave me here." I said in a hurry.

"Percy I'm smart enough not to get lost and I seriously doubt that I would be kidnapped. And why would I leave you while we are on a perfectly great date right now." She said with a huge smile on her face.

I had a grin on my face as I said, "Yeah your right you are smart enough not to get lost. That must be why I call you my Wise Girl, and your right we are on a perfectly great date right now aren't we?" Annabeth playfully and lightly punched me on the shoulder as we walked back to our picnic area.

"So you did save the dolphin right?" Annabeth asked while we were laying there on the beach.

"Yeah...I did." I said not really wanting to talk about me saving the dolphin. I was still thinking about that weird tugging on my foot. It really felt like someone was holding on to my foot, like it wanted me to go down with it or something. I guess Annabeth noticed me concentrating on something.

"Percy is everything ok? You seem a little lost. Did something happen while you were in the water?"

She looked at me with a whole lot of concern. I couldn't hide anything from Annabeth. She scooted closer to me so now we were hip to hip, laying down, looking up at the sky. I finally looked at her and decided that it was probably best to tell her what happened.

"To be honest Annabeth I have no clue what happened. I was just swimming up towards the surface after I helped the dolphin, when all of a sudden something was tugging at my foot. It felt like someone was holding on to my foot and trying to bring me down with them, but when I looked down there was nothing there. I freaked out a little but now it's just bothering me. I don't know what it was or possibly _who_ it was." I know I sounded a little crazy but I knew that if I told Annabeth she could help me. Annabeth looked at me with her grey eyes full of a lot of concern. And then she spoke,

"Percy I'm not really sure what to tell you, I mean it could've honestly just been a piece of kelp that snagged onto your leg. Don't worry too much about it, it was probably nothing. Let's just get back to our date okay?" I looked at her and an understanding passed between us and I finally said, "Okay."

Annabeth started to pull out food from the picnic basket. I'm guessing Annabeth somehow got my mom to pack the basket because every single piece of food was blue. I honestly still couldn't believe my mom was still keeping it up, but actually I really loved her for making the food blue especially since my favorite color is blue.

Annabeth and I started to dig in to the food as I popped open both are Cokes. Technically we're not supposed to have outside food at camp, but we didn't really care if we got in trouble. We were too busy enjoying ourselves. We just sat there and ate our blue food and drank our Cokes. We started talking about what our plans would be for the rest of the summer and what we do when it's time to go back to school. We didn't really care about going back to school. We were too worried about what to do for summer break. Both of us would obviously stay at camp for most of the summer, but we honestly wanted to explore the parts of New York that we haven't been to yet.

"We should go see The Statue of Liberty again." Annabeth suggested. "Annabeth we've already been there three times. You already know every single fact about it."

"Yeah that is true…" She sighed. I know she really wanted to do something but there wasn't much to do around Manhattan especially for Annabeth because she can be very specific.

"We will find something to do Annabeth don't worry too much." I grabbed her hand and she interlocked her fingers through mine. Then she looked at me with a huge grin on her face. Before I could ask her why she was looking at me funny, she opened her mouth and started to ask,

"Percy do you remember your first quest?" Now I was the one looking at her funny.

"Of course I remember my first quest. I was the one accused of stealing Zeus' lightning bolt. I still remember the prophecy as if I just got it yesterday."

"_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned. You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned. You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend. And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end." _I recited to Annabeth.

"You, Grover, and I all went west to California. We faced Ares who was the god who turned. You found the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness and you returned them safely. Then Luke was the one who betrayed you and told you that he stole the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness for Kronos. Then you failed saving your mother from the Underworld and you sort of failed to save Luke." Annabeth explained to me.

"First of all Wise Girl all of those things that happened required a team effort. I could've never done anything without you or Grover. With Luke even though I failed to save him then, he ended up doing the right thing for everyone on Olympus he saved us all he was a hero." I saw Annabeth start tearing up, so I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards me and let her lay on my chest.

She suddenly laughed and looked at me. "Remember when I acted like I hated you." I nodded. "Well that was all a charade. That's when I really started to like you. Of course I didn't let on. I knew that you started to like me to." She laughed and then looked at me and grazed her lips over mine.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer towards me. She put her arms around me while I returned her kiss. I really do love Annabeth and I know that we are going to have a great future together. I ended the kiss and she looked at me confused, but I simply grinned at her and said, "Who would've thought that we would actually be together. When I first met you I actually thought you were way out of my league."

She laughed at me and then stood up. She then held out her hand. I got up and grabbed it and we started to walk closer to the shore. We stood there and kissed, hands still intertwined.

I automatically knew that we would have a great summer doing anything. As long as we were together the summer would be perfect.


	4. What a beautiful day

**Here is the fourth chapter...**

We finally decided to go back to our picnic area and pack up all our stuff.

Annabeth folded the blanket while I packed up the basket. While we were still drinking our cokes we decided it was time to head back to the cabins. As we were both about to throw our drinks in the trash can I heard someone say, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." There was some rustling in the bushes, so we turned around and then out came my best friend Grover.

"Where have you been g-man?" I asked being really shocked. I haven't seen Grover in so long. Just to inform you my best friend Grover is a satyr, which means he's half human and half goat, so don't be too surprised when I tell you that he ran up to us as fast as he could on his goat hooves. He practically tackled us both, but we kept our balance as he gave both of us a huge hug. When he finally let both of us go he explained,

"Perce you know I have been busy. I've been sending satyrs all around the world to search for more demigods and to preserve the national parks and the last wild places." He said as he picked up our Coke cans and started to eat them. "Man, these are delicious!"

Annabeth stifled a laugh and I couldn't help but to join in. Grover looked up at us confused with a mouth full of aluminum and asked, "What?" Annabeth and I just laughed even more. But we finally answered in unison, "Nothing."

We started walking back to our cabins. We saw the dining pavilion, the horse stables, the arena, the big house, and of course Thalia's pine tree which is now guarded by the huge dragon Peleus. I could see the smoke plumes coming from the dragons' nose. Then I saw the cabins. There used to be twelve cabins that created that created the big "U" shape, each cabin was dedicated to each god on the Olympian council. Now it resembled the last letter in the Greek alphabet Omega "Ω". The newest cabins which were added on to the "U" are dedicated to Hades, Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, Tyche, Morpheus, and Hecate. Now there was twenty-one cabins total which meant a lot of new campers and a lot of new friends.

Grover had to go and report something to Chiron and Mr. D in the big house, but he assured us that he would see us later. Now that left me and Annabeth together. It's not that I'm nervous around her; it's just sometimes I forget what I'm going to say when I am looking at her. She just has that effect on me. So I was honestly really glad when she started the conversation.

"So, Percy I talked to my dad about me staying in New York for the school year and about possibly going to Goode…is that okay with you?" She asked with a slight grin on her face.

"Are you kidding me? That would be super awesome Annabeth! We would have so much more time to be together!" I was so shocked, but yet so happy. I think I was jumping up and down like a little kid. "Maybe you could live with me and my mom, as long as you're okay with eating blue food all the time." I said with a smirk.

She punched me playfully on the shoulder then said, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Seaweed Brain. My dad hasn't told me he's okay with it yet. But you will be the first to know when he does say anything." She assured me.

I started to think about it. It would really be awesome if Annabeth did go to Goode during the school year. I would get to see her every single day and Annabeth could help me with my homework or maybe she could just do it for me. I laughed silently to myself at the thought of that. Then I grabbed her hand as we continued walking back to the cabins.

We finally made it to the middle of the cabins. We were standing by the hearth that was always burning. I knew that Hestia would tend to it every once in a while, but I guess not today. We were standing there awkwardly as some campers occasionally glanced at us. I tried not to let it bother me but sometimes it just did. I don't know if I could say the same for Annabeth, she hardly lets anything bother her.

"Well I guess I will see you later Wise Girl." I said with a sad smile on my face. I didn't want to leave but I had camp activities to get to and so did Annabeth.

"Don't worry Seaweed Brain; we will see each other at dinner time." Then she studied my face and then she kissed me. I returned the kiss and after we were done we said our goodbyes and walked to our cabins.

My cabin was pretty cool on the outside it was made of seashell rock material and it had a simple blue trident over the doorway. I walked in to a messy cabin. I had candy wrappers all over the floor, my bed wasn't made, the bathroom sort of smelled, and my shield that my half-brother Tyson made me was hanging crookedly on the wall. I missed Tyson a lot; I haven't seen him in a while. He's been with my dad helping rebuild his palace after the war. I also wanted to mention that Tyson is a Cyclops, he has one big eye on the middle of his forehead, and he's super strong. You may think he sounds kind of scary but Tyson is one of the sweetest people you will ever meet.

I walked towards the little fountain in my room that my father gave me. I thought about pulling out a golden drachma and sending Tyson an Iris-message but I decided not to because he probably would be too busy to talk. I decided to at least clean some stuff in my cabin, so that I would be a little prepared for cabin inspection. I threw all the candy wrappers in the trash, I made my bed, opened the window to let the odor from the bathroom out, and then I readjusted the shield while looking at all the pictures of our adventures together on it.

Finally I was finished and I decided to go ahead get ready for my next activity which was wrestling with Clarisse. I have to say wrestling is my least favorite activity. It's no fun having Clarisse tackle me and push me all the time. Let's just say I was pretty sore when I went to my next activity. Wood-chopping was sometimes fun on the days when I wouldn't get nicks or splinters on my hands. I was doing pretty well chopping the wood when all of a sudden my axe slid out of my hand. It ended up getting stuck in a nearby tree. I knew that some tree nymph was not happy with me at the moment.

Then it was free time. I figured I would go to my cabin and take a short nap because I bet Annabeth would be in her cabin trying to figure out some things on Daedalus's laptop that he gave her before he died.

"Percy there's just so much stuff that Daedalus never got to. I mean I don't even know if I will be able to get to study them all." She said anxiously.

"Annabeth you seriously need to calm down. Just take it slow. You will get to all of them, you have a whole lifetime ahead of you that you can use to study and possibly create all of his inventions." I said as I massaged her shoulders. She was pretty stressed out.

She finally took a deep breath and steadied herself. She was starting to relax again. "Your right, I am over exaggerating aren't I? I just need to calm down."

"Yes you do." I told her. I started to laugh a little because when she was stressed out her lip would start to quiver. So I decided to do what I thought I did best, I kissed her. It was a very passionate kiss and a little long, but it was worth it. I managed to calm her down.

Then the sound of the bell for dinner woke me up and took me out of my flashback and back to reality. I got up and stretched and ran out the door. Everyone was already walking towards the pavilion but I knew Annabeth would be waiting for me to come get her.

I walked across the somewhat lawn, I passed the hearth and made it to a cabin with a grey owl over the doorway. I knocked and then finally someone opened the door. It was Annabeth; she smiled when she saw it was me. "Hello Seaweed Brain, you kept me waiting long enough."

"My sincere apologies ma'am." I really have no idea why I was being so formal. I just thought it would be fun. I had a grin on my face as I bowed awkwardly and said, "May I escort my Wise Girl to the dining pavilion?"

She laughed and smiled and then she curtsied as she said, "It would be my honor Seaweed Brain." She then looped her arm through mine and she gently put her head on my shoulder as we walked.

Grover then caught up to us. "Hey guys what's up…Am I interrupting something because I can catch you guys later." I was going to say something but then Annabeth beat me to it.

"No Grover its okay, but I really bet Juniper is waiting and wondering where you are right now." She said while still resting her head on my shoulder.

Grover looked kind of frightened and worried, "Oh my gods your right! I almost forgot about her. Let's hope she doesn't kill me." Grover ran to the dining pavilion as fast as his goat feet could take him.

When we were close to the pavilion Annabeth sighed and then whispered, "It's such a beautiful night tonight."

"Not as beautiful as you though." I said. I didn't even think about saying that it just came out, but I'm actually glad I said it because then she blushed and then kissed me on the cheek and ran off to join her brothers and sisters at the Athena table. I went and walked to the Poseidon tabled where I sat by myself. Life just honestly kept getting better and better.

**I would really like to thank everyone for reading my story. This is the first story I've written ever before. I hope everyone is enjoying it. Feel free to leave comments whether its about that you like, love, or hate the story. If you have been noticing I've been trying to make the chapters longer. I would also love to hear any suggestions for the chapters to come up ahead. I would also like to send a shout-out to L3G3NDARYNICK and lovelikewoe13 since they were the first people to comment on my story. Thank you once again! Sincerely, Victoria**


	5. Dinner Announcements

**Here is the fifth chapter and I really hope you enjoy it.**

As I was sitting at the Poseidon table by myself, a nymph came up and set a plate of food down in front of me.

The food at Camp Half-Blood is always healthy. On the menu today was: BBQ, grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, and some fresh bread. Before I could even dig into my food I went up to the bronze brazier in the middle of the pavilion, and I scraped a portion of my food on my plate into the fire. As I did that I said "For Poseidon". The fire turned blue just for a little while as a breeze passed by me that smelled the like ocean. I guess my father enjoyed the food.

I went back to my table and sat down. I started to eat the BBQ with some of the bread. Then I ate a few of the strawberries and the grapes. I wasn't really in the mood for the apples and cheese. I kept sneaking glances over at the Athena table. I saw Annabeth laughing with her brother and sisters. Whenever she caught me staring she would blush, and then give me a glare, and then finally she smiled at me. I couldn't help but to not laugh at all the mixed emotions she was giving me.

I stopped laughing when I heard a big "thud, thud" echo across the dining pavilion. It was Chiron our activities director stomping his hoof on the floor. I guess I should mention that Chiron is a centaur which means he's half human and half horse. From the waist up Chiron is a regular man, but from the waist down he is a white stallion.

"Attention heroes!" he called out. Everyone immediately stopped talking and all eyes were focused on him. "Chariot races will be this Friday at noon. You will be allowed to pick your teams, but be sure to choose wisely. The winning team will have no chores for a whole week." Everyone broke into a cheer and started to pick their teams.

Chiron stomped his hooves a couple more times to get everyone to settle down again. "I believe Mr. D has a few words that he would like to say."

"Thank you, Chiron and Hello to all you little brats." I guess I should explain this too. Mr. D is actually the god Dionysus. He's the god of wine and the son of Zeus. Well when Zeus found out that he was chasing an off limits nymph, Zeus punished him by making him the camp director. He pretty much hates all of us and he doesn't even bother to remember our names.

"I would like to remind everyone that we will be having a fireworks display on Friday led by the Hephaestus cabin in honor of Independence Day."

"Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about! The Hephaestus cabin owns!" said the Hephaestus cabin leader, Leo Valdez. His whole entire table broke into a chant and cheer.

"Mr. Ladev, sit down this instant and your table needs to calm down and be quiet immediately!" We all tried to hide our laughs but it was kind of hard because Mr. D looks funny when he's mad. His face is pudgy so when his face turns red he looks like a big cherry. We all started laughing out loud now.

"Everyone needs to be silent or else I will turn all of you into dolphins or a stem of grapes!"

Everyone immediately stopped laughing, became still, and all focused on Mr. D. The thought of being turned in to a dolphin was okay with me because I would be able to live with my dad, but the thought of being turned into grapes…now that was a troubling thought.

"Thank you. As I was saying fireworks will be Friday. It should be lots of fun. Whoopie-do..." Then he sat down.

Chiron stood up and said, "Thank you Mr. D for that uhh...lovely message of yours. Now everyone get to your cabins and get some rest."

Everyone began to file out of the pavilion and head back to their cabins. I decided to wait for Annabeth. As I was waiting for her I started thinking about the fireworks, did I really want to go? I figured it would be mandatory to go. Then I started to think would Annabeth ask me to go with her or should I ask her?

Finally she caught up with me, "Hey, Percy." She said with a grin on her face. In a way she seemed to be acting a little weird. I was suspicious so I asked, "What?"

She looked at me then said, "Nothing. Are you going to the fireworks Friday?"

I really didn't want to go but I figured I would probably have to but I said, "Yeah I guess, are you going to the fireworks?"

"Of course I'm going. I want to see what the Hephaestus cabin has in store for us this year. I hear its going to be super spectacular." She said with some awe in her voice.

I decided that I really didn't want to go to the fireworks alone and she might get mad at me if I didn't ask, so I figured it was time to ask her the big question. So I grabbed both her hands and I asked her, "Annabeth would you like to go to the fireworks with me this Friday?"

She looked sort of relieved that I asked her, but she said, "Of course I would Seaweed Brain. I've been waiting for you to ask me. I'll go with you as long as you agree to be my partner for the chariot races."

"We have a deal." I said. "I'm actually pretty happy with this compromise." I smiled at her and she smiled back and said, "So am I Seaweed Brain, so am I."

We continued to hold hands as we made our way back to the cabins. Then Annabeth decided to start a conversation. "I wonder where Thalia is, and I wonder how's she's doing." Annabeth said.

"I bet you she's fine. She's probably running around with Artemis chasing monsters and recruiting more girls to join the hunt. Speaking of that I just wanted to say I'm really glad you didn't join the hunt. It would've meant that I would never ever get to see you again." I said being truthful.

She looked at me and smiled, "Percy you are most of the reason why I didn't want to join, and then the other reason was because I know I wouldn't fit in with them and it wouldn't feel like home since they constantly move around all the time. I want to live Percy I wouldn't want to stay the same forever, but I still really miss Thalia." She said with a sad look in her eyes.

Then we got bumped into by one of the campers. He was a boy our age with blonde hair and blue eyes. His name is Jason Grace. He's the son of Zeus and his sister is Thalia. Annabeth tensed a little bit. She tapped Jason on the shoulder.

"Hey Jason, have you heard anything from your sister?" Her eyes were full of concern. Jason turned around and said, "Hey Annabeth, no I haven't, the last time I spoke to her was about two weeks ago through an Iris-message. She told me they were hunting a pretty big monster with Artemis and that as soon as they defeated it she would try and visit.

"Thanks Jason and please keep me updated if you hear anything else." She said. "No problem and I will, well I'll see you guys later." He took off running towards the Zeus cabin.

"Well at least she's okay, but I wonder what monster they're dealing with." She said full of concern.

I shrugged and said, "Who knows, but knowing Thalia she will take care of it immediately. In a way I still don't understand how a child of Zeus is afraid of heights." I laughed and Annabeth joined in.

Grover popped out of nowhere and startled both of us and we almost fell. "Sorry guys I didn't mean to scare you, I just heard you guys laughing and I wanted to join in."

"Well G-man we were just talking about how Thalia's the daughter of Zeus and yet she's afraid of heights." Grover laughed excepted sometimes he sounded like a goat and sometimes he sounded like a regular human. This made me and Annabeth laugh even more. Grover had a confused look on his face. He was about to say something but he let it go.

"So, Grover was Juniper mad at you for leaving her waiting at dinner." Annabeth asked.

"For your information Annabeth, no she wasn't. She was just simply happy that I was back and that I was alive. Are you guys going to the fireworks Friday?" Grover asked.

"Actually Grover yes we are. I asked Annabeth if we could go together so I guess that makes it a date right." I looked at Annabeth, I saw that she was blushing and smiling. I smiled back at her. "And we're also on the same team for the chariot races." I said.

"Yes we are Seaweed Brain and we are so going to win." Annabeth said with a grin on her face.

"So Perce have you heard anything from Tyson." I knew Tyson was sort of a touchy subject for Grover, since he didn't really like Cyclops after the whole Sea of Monsters incident, but I was honestly glad that he asked.

"No, I haven't heard anything from him. The last time I heard from him was about a month ago. He said that they were fixing my dad's palace. He said it was pretty messed up. He was really sad when he saw the game room all messed up. He said my dad was pretty sad about the room to since it took him a lot of years to build it. I told him I wanted to go down there and help, but he said that my dad wanted me to stay here." I said a little down. I wanted to help my dad but he insisted that I stay here and train. I mean is there going to be another war or something?

"Well at least he's doing something Perce, and he's with your dad. He's safe down there just like your safe here. Maybe your dad also wanted you to stay up here because he knew that you're dating Annabeth and that you probably didn't want to leave her right?"

I blushed and smiled when he said that, because I never really thought about it but my dad probably knew about me and Annabeth just like Athena probably knew about us too. That's a pretty scary thought. I think Annabeth knew what I was thinking because I saw her blushing to.

"Well I guess I will see you guys later." Grover said as we approached the cabins. "Bye Grover." Annabeth said. "Later, G-man." I said. He ran towards the big house which left me and Annabeth alone.

We were standing near the hearth in the middle of the cabins. Maybe it was just me but I swore I saw Hestia as a little girl tending the flames. She saw me looking at her but she simply put her finger to her lips as a warning not to let anyone know she was there. Then she disappeared. I put that thought aside and focused back on me and Annabeth.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Wise Girl." I said a little awkwardly. "I guess you will." She replied a little hesitantly. I knew where this was going to go so I decided to make the first move. I closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss her. She did the same because when we kissed I felt a little tingle and I knew she felt the same. We were like that for about a minute and we finally ended it and were standing awkwardly again.

"Good night Wise Girl, sweet dreams." I don't even know why I said sweet dreams, because as a demi-god we never get sweet dreams they're always glimpses of the past or future or even nightmares. I knew Annabeth read my mind, because then she said, "Yeah right, but goodnight Seaweed Brain."

I watched her as she ran up to her cabin. I swear I saw a few of her brothers looking out the window. One of them I knew it was her brother Malcolm. She must've glared at them or something because they all freaked out and moved away from the window as she got closer to the door. Then I finally walked to my cabin opened the door and saw my fountain on the wall glowing.

I thought it would be some Iris-message or something but there wasn't anything there, so I forgot about it. I went to the bathroom washed up and changed. Then I laid down on my bed and before I knew it I drifted off to sleep.

**Once again I would just like to thank everyone who has read this story it means so much to me. I hope you have all noticed that I try to update every day. I will try hard to keep this up. I promise. The chapters will start to be the same length now. I am trying to do at least 2,000 words per chapter. I am going to be adding an adventure soon. I would really love ideas for the adventure. You can review this and tell me or you can email me if you like. Once again thank you so much. _Lots of love, Victoria_**


	6. Crazy dream & a prophecy

**OK****, so I just realized I haven't put a disclaimer on here yet. So here I go.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters. Rick Rordian does. Not me. (Even though that would be awesome.)****

**Anyway here is Chapter 6...enjoy!**

Percy awoke from another crazy dream which isn't anything new for a demi-god, but this one wasn't like the others, this one felt so real.

He closed his eyes hoping that the dream wouldn't reappear, but his luck ran out when the scene around him turned dark. He felt the currents of the water rushing around him, and then his heart stopped when he felt something grab his ankle. It started pulling him towards the bottom of Long Island Sound. Percy looked down in terror to find his half brother Triton with his green and doubled fishtails coming out of the sand. Percy was in shock when the creature started to pull both of them in closer. Percy tried to pull away, but it was no use it was getting him nowhere. When Percy was just about to give up he noticed something...there were chains around each of Triton tails. Then the dream went away and Percy woke up in cold sweat. He couldn't fight the feeling that his brother was trying to send him a call for help.

"Percy, are you okay?" said Annabeth. Her face was hovering over his. The tone of her voice sounded strange like she was scared.

"What happened? Why are you in my cabin?" he wondered.

"I was just coming to check on you. You missed breakfast and Piper is already on her way to come and inspect your cabin." A few moments later a knock rang out on the cabin door and a breathtaking brunette walked through it. "Good morning Percy, and Annabeth what are you doing in here?" Annabeth was blushing and trying not to smile, "Well Percy wasn't at breakfast this morning so I decided to come and check up on him. To make sure he was okay. "

Piper tried not to laugh as she said, "Okay, but as long as you weren't helping him clean up his cabin to get a good review. I won't mention this to anyone, but good job Percy your cabin is actually sort of clean for once. I'll give you a four out of five."

"Thanks Piper." Percy called out as Piper walked out the door.

Now it was just me and Annabeth alone in my cabin. She looked at me as if I was supposed to say something, but when she knew I wasn't she decided to take the initiative. "So, are you going to explain to me what happened?"

I looked at her and then I looked at myself I was only wearing my boxers and a muscle shirt. I felt my face get hot and I knew I was blushing. I looked up at Annabeth and she immediately understood. "Oh my gods, I'm sorry I forgot. Just come get me when you're done, I'll be outside waiting."

I waited until Annabeth was out the door to get up and get dressed. I went to the bathroom and looked at my face in the mirror. My hair was all over the place and I had some bags under my eyes from the nightmares keeping me awake. I finally washed up and put on some jeans, camp T-shirt, and my Reeboks. I grabbed Riptide and put it in my pocket.

I walked out my cabin door and I found Annabeth reading a Greek architecture book. She was studying it very intently until she saw me. She closed the book. "You clean up nice, Seaweed Brain." She said laughing a little. I couldn't help it, I had to smile back.

I knew that if Annabeth wanted to talk about what happened we would go to the beach, since that's the place I usually spend most of my time thinking. This time after my nightmare I didn't want to be anywhere near the beach or water for that matter.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the dining pavilion. She looked at me really confused. I knew what she was thinking, but then she let it go. We sat down at a random table in the pavilion. She was sitting right next to me. I was looking at the ground the whole time, and I felt her eyes staring at me waiting for an explanation. Finally I met her stormy grey eyes that were now full of concern.

"I had a nightmare." I simply said. She looked at me confused and then she lightened up a little and let out a slight laugh. "That's it?" She asked.

I guess my face must've been serious because then she stopped laughing and smiling and she became serious and very concerned and asked, "What was it about?"

I was silent for a little bit, because I wasn't even sure how to describe my dream. It was still freaking me out. "It…it was about…my brother…my brother Triton." I said stammering a little. I knew Annabeth sensed that it frightened me because she grabbed my hand and intertwined her fingers with mine as she said, "It's okay Percy, you can tell me what happened. You know that I'm here for you." A breeze went by and a strand of Annabeth's hair went flying. I gently grabbed it and tucked it back behind her ear as I said, "I know that you are, and I know that you will help me figure out what this dream meant, because you are my Wise Girl."

She blushed, but then she snapped out of it and became serious, "Tell me what happened in your dream." She demanded.

I decided to tell her everything. I told her how I was in the water and then I felt something grab my ankle. When I looked down it was Triton and he looked really scared. I noticed that his fish tails were in chains and that something was pulling him down. Whatever it was, was trying to pull me down with Triton.

She was still really concerned with what I told her but she finally managed to say, "Percy it really sounds like Triton is in trouble. I think we…you should go and help him. Maybe if you helped him he would finally give you the respect that you've been wanting from him." She said.

I was shocked that she said that, but it was true ever since I met him at my dad's palace it seemed like he hated me. He gave Tyson more respect than me. Then he tried to say that he was dad's favorite son which I knew could possibly true but Poseidon told me otherwise. I wanted to gain Tritons trust and respect, and I knew that this might be the only way, but then something occurred to me.

"I can't just leave the camp Annabeth without a good reason. I really don't know for sure if Triton _is_ in trouble. I might get in trouble if I leave without permission or a good explanation." I explained. I saw the wheels turning in Annabeth's head. In some weird way I knew what she was about to say.

She looked at me straight in the eyes as she said, "We need to talk to Chiron about if he can give you a quest."

I just want to let you know that no one has been on a quest since the war. There were never any big threats since the war, so Chiron thought there was no need to send heroes off on quests anymore. So you can see why I felt somewhat nervous. I would be the first person to get a quest since a long time.

Annabeth obviously didn't care about any of that, because she was the one pretty much dragging me over to the big house. We walked up the stairs and opened the door to find Mr. D and Chiron playing a game of cards. Chiron looked up to us since he was in wheelchair form, for who knows what reason. "Annabeth, Percy, what are you doing here?"He said a little confused.

"Chiron we need to talk about getting Percy a quest." She pretty much demanded.

Annabeth insisted that I tell Chiron everything I told her and as always I listened to her. It took me about five minutes to explain everything to Chiron. Mr. D must've overheard to because he glanced up at me and said, "Yes, Chiron send him on a quest. Let him and his brother get killed by whatever is holding him hostage. He would be one less hot-shot camper I need to worry about." He said with a smirk.

I saw Annabeth from the corner of my eye give Mr. D a glare, but Mr. D didn't seem to notice it. Then Chiron spoke up, "Now Mr. D lets be reasonable here, clearly Triton is in trouble and was sending Percy a message to go and help—"

"Or it could be a trap." Said Mr. D, cutting off Chiron. I never really thought about it, but what if Triton was setting a trap for me? What if he knew that my dad said that I was his favorite son and now Triton was trying to get back at me? So many possibilities were going through my head. Then I decided, Triton could've gotten revenge a long time ago if he wanted to. So I knew that he was calling for my help, because maybe I was his last chance.

Chiron interrupted my thoughts as he said, "Now Mr. D lets be reasonable here. Obviously it can't be a trap." Mr. D looked at Chiron and said, "Darn…" Then he walked up the stairs. So now it was just Chiron, Annabeth, and me.

Chiron looked at me and said, "Percy if you really think that your brother is in trouble, I will grant you a quest. I looked at him stunned that he actually gave me a quest. Then he said, "Let's go see Rachel and see if she has a prophecy to give you." Chiron stepped out of his wheelchair and was now a very tall centaur. Annabeth and I walked hand-in-hand on our way to see Rachel the oracle.

I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Rachel was our oracle now. She was only here during summers, because she made a deal with her dad to go to a girls etiquette school, that's pretty far away from here. As the oracle though, she had a nice place to live at camp. It was a cave with a curtain as the door. I've never been inside, but from what Rachel's told me it sounds like an awesome place.

We were outside the cave. We just stood there as Chiron shouted, "Rachel, could you come out please?" We waited for a little bit and finally Rachel, a frizzy red-headed girl stepped out from behind the curtain. She looked at Chiron first, then me and then Annabeth. She said, "Hello Chiron, and Hey Percy and Annabeth." She said with a smile on her face. "What can this girl do for you?"

Chiron was the one to speak, "We may need a prophecy for Percy's quest." He said.

"Oh." Rachel said as she looked at Chiron. Then she looked at me and said, "So you're here for Oracle Rachel not Friend Rachel. I see." She said with a little laugh. I smiled back at her and so did Annabeth. "All right Percy whenever you're ready." Chiron said.

Annabeth squeezed my hand as I breathed in and out. Finally I got up the courage and asked "Oh Oracle of Delphi, what must I do to save my brother. What is my prophecy?" It sounded strange talking to Rachel like that, but I had to. We waited a few seconds then finally, Rachel said, "Uh-oh…"

Annabeth squeezed my hand even harder as we saw Rachel's eyes glow a neon green color and green missed spewed out of Rachel's mouth as the Oracle of Delphi spoke, "I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python, Approach seeker, and ask."

I hesitated, "What is my destiny?" I asked Rachel which seemed really weird.

Finally the Oracle of Delphi spoke,

"_You shall go to the palace that lies beyond the sea, _

_You shall fine out who is in trouble that starts with the letter "P"._

_You shall travel to the cave and find the one, who is lost, _

_And you shall fail to see that in the end it comes with a cost."_

The mist dissolved back into Rachel's mouth and her eyes turned back to her normal green. She almost fainted but she caught herself, "Sorry I'm trying to get better at this." She laughed at herself.

"Well Percy you have now received your prophecy. Now it is time to pick two others to go with you and you start packing tonight and leave tomorrow morning. We will set you off on Long Island Sound." He said. Then he started walking back to the big house.

I was still really dazed from the prophecy but I managed to say, "The letter "P", the one who is lost, and it comes with a cost." I said completely dazed. I almost fainted to, but Annabeth sort of caught me.

"Don't worry Seaweed Brain, we will figure this out at dinner time." She said as she kissed me on the cheek. I did the obvious thing and blushed then of course, I smiled. "Thanks Rachel! See you later!" I managed to say before walking off to my cabin.

"No problem, Percy!" Rachel yelled.

What did this prophecy mean? What cost? I was beginning to feel really stumped over this prophecy. I decided to wait until dinner and go to my cabin and start packing. "Well one thing's for sure." I told Annabeth.

"What's that? She said. Looking a little confused and tired.

"You're going to be one of my companions on this trip." I said and smiled. She smiled back.

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I actually had a writers block. It was absolutely horrible! But I made it past it. Thank the gods! I know I said I was supposed to update everyday and I didn't yesterday and I apologize. My family was throwing a surprise party for my 60 year old grandmother, and I had no time to write. Please don't zap me with a lightning bolt. But anyway...is anyone excited about the quest? I know I am...anyway lots of love, Vic**


	7. I choose my companions

**Well I'm updating a little bit later than I wanted, but oh well here is Chapter 7. I hope you enjoy.**

Today was the day of capture the flag, the firework spectacular show, and naturally the day I have the craziest dream and get a quest with a prophecy. Now that's what I call a Good Friday.

The Hephaestus cabin was excused from all classes today since they are the ones putting the firework show together. All of them were pretty much running all over the place and shouting at each other all over the camp. From what Leo Valdez the head counselor for the Hephaestus cabin told me was that the firework displays were going to 'blow our minds'.

I woke up late so that meant that I missed breakfast. Then I missed Ancient Greek and Polishing armor when I was speaking to Chiron and when I got my prophecy from Rachel. Now it was time for Pegasus riding, which now meant I would be spending time with Blackjack. I decided to start walking over to the stables. When I walked into the stable I instantly heard a voice in my head that said, "Yo, boss, you finally came to take me for a ride. Good, cause my wings are getting cramped up." I automatically knew that it was Blackjack, my Pegasus.

I took Blackjack out of his stable and walked with him outside. He immediately spread his wings out and flapped them a little bit, causing some dirt to fly off the ground and into my mouth. "Eww, that's nasty!" I pretty much yelled. _"Sorry, boss. I didn't mean for that to happen." _Blackjack said. I was still trying to get the dirt off my tongue, but I managed to say, "It's fine, Blackjack." I hopped on to Blackjacks back and we ascended into the sky. It was a really beautiful day today. The sun was shining and there were clouds in the distance. Campers were happy and just going along with their day. The water was glistening.

Blackjack made small talk with me and I talked back, but my quest was still bothering me. After forty-five minutes of riding Blackjack, I decided it was time to go back to the stables and go to my next class. We landed not too far away from the stables. I bet I looked kind of mope or worried, because I think Blackjack must've sensed something, because he asked me, _"Is something wrong, boss?"_

I really couldn't lie to Blackjack, not that it would matter, but he deserved to know. "It's just I have a quest to go on, and I'm kind of freaking out about it." I said truthfully.

"_Can you take your trusty side-kick Pegasus?"_ Blackjack asked.

"Most likely no. Unless you like water?" I asked Blackjack. He neighed and pounded his hooves against the ground. _"Never mind then boss, you know I hate water especially when I get baths_." He said. I couldn't help it I started laughing. Blackjacks face was funny when he thought of the idea about getting a bath. I led Blackjack back to his stable and told him that I would see him soon. I only hoped I would. I let that thought go and decided to venture off to my next class…Greek Mythology.

I was actually glad I had that class next because that meant I got to see Annabeth. Being around her just made me feel a whole lot better. When I walked into the class and saw her I couldn't help but smile. She was looking over some stuff in an ancient Greek Mythology book. I bet she was looking over the material that she was going to teach us in class. When she finally put the book away, she saw me staring at her and she blushed, but she ended up smiling back at me while tucking a strand of her curly blond hair back behind her ear.

She stood up, and that's when I noticed Chiron wasn't there. "Chiron will not be here today. He is busy discussing some things with the gods. So I will be your teacher today." Everyone was murmuring about "Why Chiron was talking to the gods?" and "Was someone in trouble?" also "Is there going to be another war?" Annabeth noticed everyone and she spoke up, her voice being more powerful and louder, "Everyone please take your seats and we will begin the class." Everyone finally decided to sit down and be quiet. Annabeth finally sat down and said, "Thank you everyone, now let's get started, shall we?"

"In today's lesson we will discuss some of the minor gods and spirits and we will also discuss the gods of the sea." Annabeth said with a calm tone. She opened her book and told everyone else to do so. I actually flinched at the idea of talking about my sea relatives. I think Annabeth saw me, because when I met her gaze she gave me a reassuring look, but then she added a wink and even blew me a kiss. I was a little shocked by that, but then I pretended to grab the kiss out of the air and I put it next to my heart. I really hope nobody saw that, but my luck went out when I turned around and saw Travis and Connor Stoll snickering at me. I quickly turned around to hide my blush.

"Travis could you tell me something about The Charites?" Annabeth asked Travis, who was obviously shocked that his name was called.

"Yeah, sure I can Annabeth. There are a lot of different types of charities. There are some for diseases, animals, other countries…" He said seeming to not realize what she meant. "No, Travis." Connor said. "She's talking about the goddesses, dude."

"You're correct Connor. The Charites were three goddesses of grace, beauty, joy, festivity, dance, and song. They usually attended Aphrodite, and Hera. The Charites loved dancing in a circle to Apollo's music, together with the Nymphs and the Muses." She told all of us. "Now Piper, could you tell me something about the wind gods."

"Sure Annabeth." Piper said. "There are four wind gods, right? Well anyway, Boreas is the north wind, Zephryos is the west wind, Notos the south wind, and Euros is the east wind. They are all connected with the seasons. Boreas is the winter time, Zephryos is the spring, Notos is the summer, and Euros is the fall." Piper said, sounding really proud of her for saying all that.

"Piper that was excellent." Annabeth said. "The wind gods were created by Astraeus, the god of the stars, and Eos, the goddess of the dawn. Now let's continue on with the gods of the sea. Percy could you tell me who Nereus is?"

"Yeah, sure Annabeth, Nereus was the old man of the sea. He ruled the sea before Poseidon did, right? He is a shape shifter and he always speaks the truth. He married Doris, a daughter of Oceanus, the Titan of the seas. They had like fifty mermaids the Nereids; they protect sailors with their voices." Annabeth smiled at me. "That was correct Percy, great job." She said. "Now Clarisse, would you be so kind to tell me something about Proteus."

Clarissa looked a little nervous, which isn't like her, but as soon as we all noticed she snapped out of it. "Yeah, he's a stupid son of Poseidon right?" I gave Clarisse a long hard glare. She looked at me and gave me an even scarier glare that I had to look away. Finally Annabeth snapped Clarisse out of her glare. "Clarisse, Percy, enough!" Annabeth said with a stern voice. Travis and Connor snickered a little behind me. "Clarisse you were right, he was a son of Poseidon. He was the herdsmen of his seals. He knows every sea and could can into any animal. He also has the gift of prophecy."

Annabeth continued to explain some more stuff and asked more questions. Finally the class came to an end. I was actually relieved, because I felt like my head was about to explode from everything that we talked about. I waited for Annabeth to pack her stuff, so we could head over to the pavilion for lunch. I was starving since I missed breakfast. Annabeth was finally at my side. "I just wanted to say great job today. You did really well." She said with a smile on her face. "I only did well, because everything that we learned was taught by someone I'm actually interested in." I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Seaweed Brain." She said as she was beginning to blush. We walked hand in hand over to the pavilion. I was going to run to the pavilion since I was so hungry, but I didn't want to rush this moment. Finally we made it to the pavilion and I saw that Chiron was back from whatever he was doing. He looked at me. I knew what the look in his eyes meant. He was saying _it's time. _I knew what he meant. It was time to make a decision on which two companions I would pick to be on the quest. I knew Annabeth was definitely one of them, but for the second companion I couldn't decide between Grover and Lee Fletcher.

I know what you're thinking. Why Lee Fletcher? Well ever since the end of the war. I decided to actually start to get to know all my old friends. I wanted to get closer to them before new people started to arrive. For some reason me and Lee…I don't know clicked I guess you could say. He was actually pretty cool. He was trying to teach me archery one time. It didn't go so well. I was aiming for the target like he told me, but then Travis Stoll came out of nowhere and said, "Whoop!" It freaked me out so I let the arrow go, and it barely missed a nymph coming out of her tree. I'm really glad I didn't understand what she was saying, because I don't think it was anything nice. Since that day Lee and I have gotten closer.

I also knew that Grover didn't really like water that much, so that's why I considered Lee. Anyway Annabeth kissed me goodbye and went to sit at the Athena table with her siblings. I got to sit by myself…again. A nymph came up and set a plate down on my table. It had a PB&J sandwich, grapes, strawberries, and a granola bar. I finished it all in less than seven minutes. Don't judge me I was hungry. Then Chiron stood up, well technically he was already standing up since he was in centaur form. He stomped his hooves two times. Finally everyone was paying attention. "Percy." He motioned for me to go next to him. Then he leaned down to me and asked, "Have you made a decision yet?"

I was thinking to myself, _have I made a decision yet?_ Then I decided. "Yes Chiron, I have."

"Alright, Campers listen very closely. Percy has been given a quest."A lot of campers gasped. I already knew why. I was the first camper in a long time to get a quest. Of course everyone was surprised. "As you know he has to pick two companions to go with him Percy, who have you chosen?"

I was a little nervous, but then when I saw Annabeth I gained a whole lot of confidence. "I chose Annabeth Chase from the Athena cabin." Annabeth got up from her table and came to stand by my side. "And I also chose…Lee Fletcher from the Apollo cabin." Lee was a little shocked. I don't think he ever went on a quest before, but he came up and stood next to Annabeth.

Chiron looked at me and I nodded. "Very well then," He said. "You will all pack tonight and we will set you off on your journey on the beach tomorrow morning." We all sat back down at our tables. "I would also like to take this time to remind everyone that after dinner will be: capture the flag, and after that will be the firework spectacular show led by the Hephaestus cabin. Leo Valdez once again let out a big "Oh, yeah that's what I'm talking about. Hephaestus owns." This time the whole pavilion cheered. Then the cheering died out and everyone left to their next class. Mine was volleyball this should be fun.

As I was playing volleyball with Lee, I couldn't help thinking about the quest. Did I choose the right companions? Of course I did, why would I ask that? Then I started to wonder about the palace that lies beyond the sea. Does that mean I will get to see my dad and Tyson again? I smiled at that thought. It would be really nice to see them.

**I hoped you enjoyed. I had another writers block. Those things are horrible. I would just like to say to those of you that put me as their favorite author or story or even story alert. It just absolutely means the world to me. It just feels so good to know that there are actually people who read this and enjoy it. So once again, Thank You. Lots of love, Vic**


	8. The day before the big day

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been pretty busy. I'm going to try to finish this story before I start school in a couple of weeks. Well anyway here is the 8th chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Percy Jackson characters..etc.**

So, I officially have a huge to do list today. This should be pretty interesting, don't you think?

Well as soon as I was done playing volleyball with Lee and some other campers, some of the Hephaestus kids asked if I could help them with last minute firework arrangements. Of course, I was the nice kid and couldn't say no. They needed some help putting all the fireworks in the right positions, so all I needed to do was just move some here and there. It wasn't a difficult task to do; it just got really annoying when they kept telling me to move the same ones over and over again.

Finally I finished and now I had some free time. I decided to go to my cabin and start packing. I walked in the door and I wondered how long it would be until I would get to see this place again. I went to the side of my bed and opened my camp trunk. I grabbed the few extra clothes that I had. I grabbed some extra under garments, a few blue and green shirts, and then a couple of jeans. I closed the trunk and grabbed the shield that Tyson made for me off the wall. I put it in wrist watch mode and put it on my wrist. I shoved everything into a duffel bag that I bought from the camp store. I was officially done packing.

I was glad that I got packing over with. I walked out of my cabin and I started to walk around the entire camp. First I went to the lava wall. I saw some Ares kids trying to climb it. They all reached the top and they slowly worked their way back to the bottom. They all got back to the ground right before the lava ran down the wall. I heard one of them say, "Wow we barely survived that one." Then another said, "In your face, lava wall!" That was a typical thing for an Ares kid to say.

Then I went to the forge. I watched some Hephaestus kids working on some weapons. I saw fires raging as they were melting some celestial bonze. I also saw sparks flying everywhere and I decided to keep my distance. I then passed by the armory and saw some more Ares kids trying out some new weapons that just got back from the forge. I kept on walking and decided to go to the arena and visit an old friend.

I guess she saw me before I saw her. She came bounding toward me and pretty much tackled me and liked my entire face. I guess I should mention that I have a pet hellhound, her name is Mrs. O'Leary. I inherited her after Daedalus died. She lived in the arena which left many campers unhappy if she used the bathroom in the arena. There were a lot of cases where campers would slip in fall in what they thought was "water".

"Hey Mrs. O'Leary, how are you doing girl?" I asked my huge dog. She looked at me quizzically.

"Woof" She said. I hope in dog talk that meant "Good". I went to one of the warrior dummies and grabbed the shield. I threw it across the arena like a Frisbee and Mrs. O'Leary bounded after it. It wasn't that long until she came back and dropped it at my feet. It was completely full of slobber. Mrs. O'Leary then made a whimpering sound and I figured it was time for her to go potty, so I opened the arena door and she bounded over to the woods.

I knew she wouldn't be back until a while, so I decided to uncap Riptide and was now holding my three foot celestial bronze sword. I started to practice on some of the dummies. I stabbed and pretended to block. I also did some cool stunts as I was stabbing them. Finally I was sweating, but not as bad as I thought I would have been. The aftermath of all my stabbing and blocking was a bunch of straw all over the place. Finally Mrs. O'Leary came back and I closed the gate behind her. I decided it was time for me to go elsewhere. I said goodbye and left and I swear I heard Mrs. O'Leary whimpering, but I put that thought aside.

I went to the amphitheatre and I walked up the stairs and then found me a place to sit. I was there for a little bit just remembering a lot of the cool campfire sing-a-longs we had here. We also had shrouds burnt here and that was not a pleasant memory. I really missed all the people who were lost in the war. I started to think…what if I get a burial shroud, because I didn't survive on this quest? That was a horrible thought and I definitely put it away. I got up and started walking over to my favorite place.

I finally made it to the canoeing lake. I liked going here to think. I then decided to lie down on the grass and I thought about all the memories I had here at Camp Half-Blood. This place is like my second home. I was just lying there with the aroma of water all around me. Before I knew it I drifted off into a sleep. Naturally I had another dream…well technically it was a nightmare, naturally.

It was of Triton. He was sitting on a rock. There were chains hooked on to his fish tails and the chains hooked on to the wall behind him. He actually looked pretty terrified if you ask me. He was looking at something or someone.

"What do you want from me?" He asked. I couldn't see who he was talking to.

"You already know what I want." A voice said that I could barely understand. I couldn't think of anyone I knew that had a voice like that.

"I'm trying to get it for you. It will just take some time. You know that already." Triton said. What was he talking about? What was he getting and what does he mean it will take time?

"You need to try harder!" The voice said a lot sterner now.

"Why did you choose me anyway?" Triton asked. Glaring at the person he was talking to.

"You know why I chose you; you are the bait, my boy." The voice said. Then the dream faded.

Now I was in my father's palace. I saw my dad with his black hair and green eyes like mine. He was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and some Bermuda shorts. He had his trident in his hand. It had a blue glow on the tips and it was buzzing with energy. Even through my dream I could feel the power radiating around it. Then I saw my brother Tyson with his one big brown eye in the middle of his head. He was wearing a blue shirt with some tattered pants. I was glad to see that they were both okay.

"What are we going to do, Daddy?" Tyson asked dad. Both of them looked really worried and very concerned.

"I don't know, Tyson. Hopefully Percy will be on his way to help us soon. We are going to need him." Poseidon said.

Tyson's face lit up and he smiled, "Yay, I get to see my big brother, Percy." The dream started to fade as I started to hear my name over and over again.

"Percy." "Percy wake up!" "C'mon Percy wake up!" "Wakey, wakey, Percy." "Seaweed Brain, wake up!"

I automatically knew who was calling my name. I finally opened my eyes, but then I had to squint because the sun was starting to get in my eyes and it sort of burned.

"Annabeth?" I called out, my voice being a little croaky. I opened my eyes a little wider as I was getting used to the sun.

"Duh, Seaweed Brain, who else would it be?" Annabeth asked, laughing a little. I had to smile. I finally made out her figure. I saw her orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, then I saw her curly blonde hair in a ponytail, then I finally saw the smile on her lips and her beautiful gray eyes staring at me.

"What time is it?" Was what I asked. A little confused. It was probably a dumb thing to ask, but I was seriously curious.

"It's almost time for dinner. I've been looking for you. You must have been asleep for about an hour." She said, while she was looking at me full of concern.

"Oh my gods! I didn't realize I fell asleep. I'm so sorry if I had you worried." I said as I got up and was now standing above her. She stood up too.

"It's okay Seaweed Brain. Don't worry about it, you look funny when you have your eyebrows are all scrunched together." She said as she moved her fingers across where my eyebrows were. She smoothed the lines that had formed with her thumb. Then she kissed me on the cheek.

"C'mon, we need to get to the pavilion for dinner." She said as she slipped her hand through mine. As we started walking she placed her head on my shoulder. We walked like that all the way to the dining pavilion. We let go of our hands and we kissed each other goodbye as we went to go sit at our tables. Annabeth went to sit at the Athena table next to her brother Malcolm along with a lot of other blonde haired, grey-eyed kids. I went to go sit at the Poseidon table all by myself.

I finally got to the table and I watched as the nymph set down my plate of food in front of me. She smiled at me and then walked off. I looked down at my plate some BBQ, corn, mashed potatoes, strawberries, and blueberries. I looked at the goblet that was already placed on my table. I said to the goblet, "Blue vanilla coke, please." Then some blue liquid appeared in the goblet. I drank it, it was delicious.

Before I ate I went up to the bronze brazier. I scooped off a portion of my food as I said, "For Poseidon. Please give my friends and me a safe passage to your palace and help me along this quest. I will see you soon dad." With that I walked back to my table and sat down. I pulled my plate towards me and started to eat. Everything was really good as always, but I never realized how hungry I was. I ate everything on my plate. I saw Chiron move closer to the center of the pavilion. We all knew that an announcement was coming. Chiron stomped his hooves on the ground. The sound echoed around the pavilion. We all became silent to listen to what he had to say.

"Heroes, listen up please! After dinner will be capture the flag. As soon as a team has won, everyone must be at the Fireworks Beach. The Hephaestus campers as you all know are in charge of the fireworks show. Dinner will end in five minutes. Everyone should be prepared to head straight to the woods after this. Thank you and I wish you all good luck." He said.

Everyone rushed themselves and started to head out to get all their equipment for capture the flag. Everyone already divided themselves into teams. It was pretty much Ares vs. Athena cabin. On the blue team it was Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, Hecate, Apollo, Demeter, and Morpheus. On the red team were Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Nemesis, and Hephaestus.

Clarisse came up to me and said, "You better be ready punk. I'm going to whoop your butt tonight. I'd be prepared if I was you." Then she walked off.

I think she forgot that I'm invincible now. Oh well she will remember when she can't injure me in the woods. I will be kicking her butt tonight. I got up and went over to the Athena table where I knew they were already discussing strategies. This is going to be a very fun capture the flag. I just knew it.

**Please leave reviews. They will make me a better writer if you tell me what you want to be put in or taken out. It would really mean a lot to me. I love you guys & gals for reading my story it really means a lot. Lots of love, Vic**


	9. Authors Note

~~~~Authors Note~~~~

Hey everyone I am super sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I am truly sorry. I have been super busy as I start school in eight days. Can you believe that? I start school Aug. 8! Unbelievable! But I am super excited! I will let you know right now that I will be adding the 9th chapter very shortly. It will mainly revolve around capture the flag. The 10th chapter will be all about the fireworks scene and also the departure scene to the "palace under the sea"….ooooo ahhhh! Haha anyway…I hope you enjoy the next chapter coming up. Please, please review whenever you get the chance.

Lots of love, Vic


	10. Capture the flag

**Oh my gods! I finally finished it. I'm so happy! Its been so long since I updated. Please don't be mad and strike me with a lightning bolt. I start school in like a week and I'm freaking out. Anyway here is the 10th chapter wait its technically the 9th chapter..oh well just get to reading it. Please.**

Chiron stomped his hoof against the floor of the pavilion. He definitely got everyone's attention.

"Now I hope everyone remembers the rules, if not please listen very carefully. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magical items are allowed. The flags must be prominently displayed and can have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. Last but not least, guards aren't allowed to stand within ten feet of the flag. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic."

Annabeth was already telling everyone where they would be during the game. She wanted me on defense. I couldn't believe it, "Defense, Really? Haven't we already been through this before?" I asked "I'm practically invincible now."

She looked at me as if she knew I was going to say something similar to that. "Percy, that's why I want you on defense. If they try to get to the flag they will have to get through you first. They shouldn't be able to get through you since you are invincible." She said with complete confidence. She had a point.

"Oh right, duh. That makes a lot of sense, Annabeth. They will never get through this fury." I joked while moving side to side as if someone was coming at me. Then I actually realized what I said and I kind of sounded stupid. Everyone looked at me completely dumbfounded. Thankfully Annabeth saved me.

"Anyway…Malcolm you will lead your group to the North Woods. Got it?" She asked Malcolm who nodded and understood. "Jason you will take your group and lead them to the opposite side. Try to barricade the other team. Do not let them out of your sight, but if they slip past you don't worry about it defense will take care of it. Just remember to man your post. Does everyone understand that?"

Everyone looked at her and we all nodded and said, "Yes, Annabeth." Some of the Morpheus kids nodded and fell asleep. That was really typical of them. We eventually got used to it.

"Good now let's get out there and capture their flag!" Our whole team cheered and headed to the woods. We all stopped to pick out our armor and our weapons right before we headed to the woods. I actually found an armor that fitted me right and of course I already had my sword which was obviously Riptide.

It was a humid, sticky kind of night. The woods were somewhat dark with the sun streaking through some of the trees. Fireflies were popping in and out of view. The aroma of trees, flowers, and grapes were all around me and everybody else.

Annabeth came up on my right side. "Hey Seaweed Brain, are you ready to win this game?" She asked, while lightly bumping my arm with her elbow. I almost lost my balance. Almost. I caught myself just in time. Annabeth was just laughing at me and I couldn't help but to not laugh with her. She grabbed my hand as I kissed her cheek.

"Let's go win this Wise Girl." I told her as we entered the woods and caught up with the rest of our friends at our post. Annabeth went over the plan one more time and told everyone to start getting into their positions. Everyone of course followed her orders.

"Well Percy I have to get my position on offense, unlike you." She said playfully. "I will see you later." She started to walk off. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards me. I gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She blushed of course, but then someone said, "Either get a room you two or get into positions." Then Annabeth was tomato red as was I. She took off toward her position, but she yelled, "See you later Seaweed Brain!"

I laughed, but called out, "Bye Wise Girl! I'll miss you!" I got into my position. I put on my helmet with a blue plume on top of it. I uncapped my ballpoint pen and now in my hand was a three-foot long celestial bronze sword, Riptide, my one and only mighty weapon. I was ready for capture the flag.

In the distance the conch horn blew. The game had begun. I heard yelling coming from the woods, the clanking of metal against metal, all the campers fighting against one another. I saw a blue-plumed ally from Apollo (I think it was my best friend Lee Fletcher) race past me like a deer, leaped over the creek, and disappear into the enemy territory.

Great, I thought to myself. I would miss all the fun, once again. On the other side of the creek a bush rustled then it pretty much exploded, and to my surprise three Ares campers popped out with swords and a spear that's crackling with energy. It was Clarisse of all people and two of her siblings who I knew despised me.

Clarisse was in the middle with a five-foot long spear, its barbed wire metal tip flickering with a red light. Her siblings had the regular bronze swords, not that it bothered me. I was invincible now so I wasn't as worried. Notice how I said "as worried". Well still to this day, Clarisse still scares me. She looked at me with her signature I hate you glare and asked, "Ready to be seafood punk?"

And with that she came at me with her spear, while her other siblings came at me from the sides. I let my ADHD senses take over, and I instantly blocked her spear with my sword. All you heard was a big "clang". I felt a presence behind me and I instantly turned around and knocked the sword out of one of Adams hand.

He stood there dumbfounded. I turned back around to Clarisse. As I turned around I butted my elbow I between Adams shoulder blade and neck. It knocked him out cold. He landed on the ground with a thud. I put my attention back on Clarisse and her other sibling Jake. Clarisse was about to stab me with her spear, but before she could I was able to slash Riptide side to side. I ended up cutting her spear in half. Now I knew that she was really, really angry. Her face was tomato red. I knew now that she hated me more than she ever had before.

"That was my third spear, punk!" She yelled at me. The half with the tip was on the ground. She picked it up. Uh-oh this is not going to be good. She came at me with the broken spear and tried to stab me. She hit my armor. I knew that this was my chance. I got Riptide and I slashed at her. We continued fighting. All you could hear was the clang of my sword and her spear clashing together.

Then the weirdest thing happened I felt something graze my back. I quickly turned around. It was Jake using his sword to try to find my weak spot. I automatically slashed at him. I hit him with the butt of my sword and he immediately fell to the ground. I turned back around to face my last enemy.

I still heard the clashes and clangs of the other campers fighting somewhere farther off in the woods. I looked up just to make sure the flag was still there. No one had come near it which meant that offense was doing their job very well. I worried about Annabeth, was she okay? Of course she was okay I thought. Her mom is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategies. She would be fine since she would always know what to do. I just wish she could be with me right now. I put that thought aside.

I had bigger things to worry about. "C'mon Jackson! You afraid I'm gonna whoop your butt again?" She said with a big evil smile on her face. Just looking at that smile gave me the chills. The hair on my arms stood up. I got my composure back. I spun the hilt of the sword in my hand as I said, "Nope this time I'm gonna whip yours." And with that I walked up and clashed sword with spear. It went back and forth between both of us.

We fought for what seemed like forever when finally we were both in the creek. I knew what to do. This was my territory now. I willed the water to come up as a wave. I felt a tugging in my gut and then all of a sudden Clarissa was sitting in the lake drenched with water from head to toe. She had the ugliest, angriest glare I had ever seen. "You are so going to get it now, Punk!" She said with complete hatred.

Then all of a sudden there were a lot of footsteps coming towards us. I had no clue what was happening until several campers from both sides came out of the trees coming at us. A few campers from the blue team including Annabeth were blocking the red team. That's when I noticed it.

A camper Lee Fletcher to be exact came running towards the creek. He was holding a red flag with a boar painted on it. He captured the flag. I watched him as he leaped over the creek and everyone greeted him. The flag magically changed to a blue banner with the sun and a lyre on it. Some of the campers grabbed Lee and put him on their shoulders. Everyone was shouting, "Lee!" "Lee!" "Lee!"

I ran up to him. "I'm so proud of you dude. You captured the flag and we won." I swear I saw him blush, but he caught himself and went back to normal. I laughed at that and so did he. Then the campers took him off towards the cabins. Then I felt a presence coming up on my side. I already knew who it was, so I got ready and puckered my lips.

I kissed a cheek. "Ewww, Perce that's really nasty!" yelled Grover. Oh my gods I kissed Grover's cheek. I was as red as an apple and I knew it.

"Oh my gods! Grover I am so sorry. I thought you were Annabeth and well you know…" I tried to explain to him.

"Perce its cool and I knew who you thought I was obviously you wouldn't be kissing any other girls or "guys" for that matter. I just wanted to tell you that I will be leaving tomorrow after you leave on your quest. I just wanted to tell you good luck beforehand." Grover told me.

"Thanks G-man. I'm really going to miss you not going on this quest. Just remember you will always be my best man. We still have that empathy link right? If any one of us gets in trouble we will know." I said with complete honesty.

"Yeah Perce we do and I know. You will always be my best friend ever." Grover said on the verge of crying. We gave each other an awkward hand shake and man hug. With that Grover entered the woods and left. I was really going to miss him. I hoped that I would see him after the quest.

Then I heard someone coming up behind me. Before I had any time to react I was soon kissed on the lips by the one girl that's always on my mind. Annabeth. Just having her near me would make my knees buckle and my heart melt. She is so important to me and will always be.

"Hello Wise Girl" I managed to say. She just looked at me with those intense gray eyes. Yes I loved her.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, how was the game for you?" She asked completely worried about me.

"It was okay if you count the fact that my weak point had almost been exposed and Clarisse hates me even more than before." I said a matter-of-factly.

"So in other words it could've been way worse…" She said with a smile prying on her lips.

"Pretty much…yeah I guess you could say that." I managed to say.

"So are you ready for the fireworks?" She asked while looking at the ground. I knew that behind all those curly locks of blonde hair, she was blushing. I then let her take a few steps ahead of me. It was a little too late for her to have a reaction, before I grabbed her around her waist and gently pulled her down to the ground with me.

We landed on the ground with a small thud. I was lying down and her head landed on my chest. We stayed like that for a while. I kissed her forehead as I said, "Of course I'm ready for the fireworks. I get to spend time with my girlfriend watching fireworks that would be amazing, but never as amazing and beautiful as my Annabeth."

She was really blushing now. I'm never usually this honest with letting out my deep feelings, but now seemed like the right time to tell her. We would barely get to have moments like these anymore on our quest, so I made the moments last.

"Thank you, Percy. I love you so much." She said while letting out a sigh. She just laid there on my chest while looking up at me.

"You're welcome, and I love you more than all the stars you can count in the sky." I said, and with that I kissed her forehead one more time, before she moved her head and kissed my lips. There was a spark of energy there and I knew that what we had would last forever.

**So did you like it? Did you hate it? I promise it will get better. But hey I just wanted to give a shout out for a story that I'm absolutely in love with its called "Jackson's Chase" by Agent Astro Zombie. Its a great story and I really love it. You should really go check it out. Anyway I hope you like my story. Please, please review whenever you get the chance. Does anyone on here love Christina Grimmie? Is she not fricken amazing? Anyway...**

**Lots of love, Vic**


	11. Getting ready for the show

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. This finally has Annabeth's POV in it. Yay! Anyway this also has a little bit more Percabeth scenes in it. I really hope you enjoy. Anyway go ahead and read it now...**

We finally decided to get up and go change out of our battle equipment.

I walked with her to the pavilion. We both took off our battle armor and placed them back on the table in which we had gotten them.

"It feels so much better to be out of those." I said as I let out a deep sigh. Annabeth chuckled.

"Me too, Seaweed Brain, we should head over to our cabins and get dressed before the fireworks start. I need to get out of these sweaty clothes." She said as she made gestures that pointed out that she felt sticky and gross. I couldn't help but to laugh at her. It was probably a bad thing to do, because then she elbowed me in the rib.

"Ow! That really hurt." I yelled while trying to soothe the spot on my rib in which she injured. She just kept on laughing at me. "Ha. Ha. Very funny Wise Girl." I said sarcastically. I could tell that she was biting her cheek to keep from laughing. Finally when the ache went away I grabbed her hand and we made our way towards the cabins.

We stood near the hearth that was constantly burning all the time. We stood there awkwardly. I hated when this happened especially when there was tension. So the way I broke the tension was by kissing her softly on the lips. She immediately blushed. I'll be honest it never got old seeing her cheeks turn a rosy red color. She had a smile on her lips.

"This is where we will meet after we finish showering up, ok Seaweed Brain?" She said breaking the silence.

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl." I said as I kissed her cheek one last time before we parted ways. I couldn't help it I stopped walking and turned around and watched her walk to her cabin. Then I noticed something by the window. Someone was holding the curtain open just a little bit. I knew it was some eavesdroppers, Malcolm most likely. I watched her open the door, step inside, and shut the door behind her. The eavesdroppers vanished.

I walked back to my cabin thinking about the big day that would be coming up tomorrow.

**[Percy]**

I entered my cabin everything was the way I left it, and it is how I expect it to be when I come back…if I come back that is. I walked into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Yeah I was definitely beat up from the game. I decided to take a shower.

I washed my jet black hair. It was long…I guess. I mean it was almost to my shoulders and I had some hair in my eyes. It looked like one of those skater boy haircuts except I am not a skater boy. Then I washed my body. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off with a towel.

I grabbed a blue shirt that I forgot to pack and put it on. I put on a pair of jeans and some black converse. I looked at myself in the mirror. I decided to grab a comb and brush my hair. I put some of my hair near my eyes. I then decided to brush my teeth. I finished and rinsed off, now I was minty fresh.

I put on some deodorant…you never know what could happen. I was officially finished or at least I thought I was. I walked out of the bathroom and I fell. Yeah I fell all because one of the shoelaces had undone. Those stupid shoelaces…ugh! I tied it back into a knot. Then I went to go look at myself in the mirror again. I had some red streaks on my face, but I knew they would eventually go away.

I figured it was a little too early to go meet Annabeth so U just waited in my cabin. I ended up clicking the button on my watch. Out popped the shield Tyson made for me. I found myself looking at all the pictures engraved on it and remembered all the great memories.

The great thing about the quest was that I would get to see Tyson and my dad again. It's been a long time since I've seen them. My thought was interrupted when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it.

"Hey Perce you ready for the fireworks in a little bit?" Grover asked me. Laughing at something I wasn't aware of.

"What?" I asked completely oblivious as to what he was laughing at. "What is it?" I asked again more demanding.

"Nothing Perce, it's just you cleaned up nice. I'm guessing you're trying to look good for Annabeth—" I was about to speak but he cut me off. "Don't worry I understand. So what are your plans with Annabeth today…?

I went over to my bed and sat down. Grover followed me and sat down right next to me. I began telling him what my plans were as I pulled out the little velvet box from inside my dresser.

* * *

><p><strong>[Annabeth]<strong>

I had no clue what to wear. I mean I know it was just fireworks, but I was going to be with Percy and I always want to look my best around him. He means so much to me. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the day I actually got that stupid Seaweed Brain to kiss me. It took him long enough. I knew that if I had Percy in my life that it was going to be a life well lived.

Anyway what to wear? I had no clue. I decided to put that thought aside and I just decided to take a shower. I washed my hair with coconut scented shampoo. I knew Percy liked the smell since it was a tropical scent. Then I washed my body. As I stepped out of the shower I felt so relieved that I was clean. I stepped up to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror above it.

My hair was already starting to curl again. My hair was a golden blonde. I will admit I really like the color, but sometimes I hated the curls. They're the reason why I always have my hair in a ponytail. I knew that Percy loved my curls. He told me plenty of times before. I told myself that I would get to my hair in a little bit.

I decided to cleanse my face with some facial cleanser. Great, now my face smelled all citrusy. I then brushed my teeth. I rinsed and spit. I smiled with my teeth showing. They were white, not movie star fake white, but a very clean natural looking white. Minty fresh. I was about to start panicking about what to wear, but then I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I really wondered who that could be…I opened it.

To my surprise it was Piper. She had her hands behind her back and something was in them. Or at least I think there is.

"Hey Piper, what are you doing here?" I asked really confused. She just looked at me and smiled a mad looking smile. Uh-oh I had no clue where this was going.

"I'm here for you silly. I knew that you were having some wardrobe dilemmas so…I decided that maybe I could help." And with that she brought her hands from behind her back and she held out a form of clothes that were covered in some dark plastic wrap that said Macys on it. She placed a pair of gray flats on top. "These are for you. Now go get dressed. Hurry!" She practically pushed me back into the bathroom.

I took off the plastic and to my surprise I found a pair of slim looking jeans, a cute shiny black belt, and a gray and black flannel top. I put the jeans on, they fit perfectly. They weren't too tight or too bulky. Then I put on the belt and it was really cute. I put on the top next. It fit me very well. The length was about to my waist, but a little longer. Then I slipped the gray flats on. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I have to say I looked really good. Everything fit perfectly and to my surprise everything was really comfortable. I stepped out of the bathroom and I saw Piper sitting on my bed twirling her hair waiting for me to come out. As soon as I stepped outside the door she looked at me with a huge smile on her face as she said, "You look absolutely amazing! I did awesome!" Of course she would compliment herself. I had no choice but to laugh.

"I really like it Piper. It fits and it's comfortable and it's perfect." I said with a very happy tone. I just had to smile, because it looked really good.

"I knew you would like it. I was thinking about going more spontaneous, but I know you and how simple you like to be so I decided on that. Now you will look truly amazing for your date with Percy, but only after we get your hair done." She said as she was escorting me back to the bathroom.

"It's not a date…and my hair isn't that bad." I mumbled. I thought she didn't hear me, but then she laughed and said, "Sure…"

* * *

><p><strong>[Still Annabeth]<strong>

"There…all done." Piper said after she spent twenty minutes working on my hair. She turned my chair around to where the mirror was. I looked at myself. She put my hair halfway up, and she straightened the hair just a little bit so that it wasn't as puffy. The curls were still intact and looked controlled. She gave me bangs that went to my left side. It was sort of like the Goth or emo style bangs, but they didn't completely cover my eye.

Then she finished it off with a little gray bow on the right side of my hair. She even added a little gloss to my lips. She knew that I had a no makeup thing going on, only a natural look, that's why she only gave me gloss. I couldn't believe I seriously looked pretty. I couldn't wait to see Percy now.

"Thank you so much Piper. I love it. I love everything. Thank you!" I squealed like a little girl. I gave her a huge hug that probably knocked the wind out of her, but she managed to say, "Your welcome and remember to give a huge kiss to Percy for me." She said as she walked out the cabin door.

That comment should have made me mad, but it didn't it was Piper and she didn't like Percy that way. I laughed instead. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself one more time. I cleaned off my bathroom supplies and put them back in my trunk in front of my bed. I cleaned up my bunk. I turned off my laptop and fixed the sheets and pillows. Now I was ready to go.

* * *

><p><strong>[Percy]<strong>

I told Grover my whole plan about what I was going to do tonight, and he was honestly happy and proud of me that I was going to take it to the next step. It was starting to get late and I did not want to be late for the fireworks. Grover left and I decided it was time for me to leave to. I walked out my cabin and started walking over to the hearth.

It was our meeting place and I hoped that she would already be there, but she wasn't. I decided waiting wouldn't hurt. I was looking down kicking at rocks when all of a sudden I heard someone open their door to the cabin. I looked up and it was a girl walking out of the Athena cabin. A beautiful breathtaking curly blonde haired girl stepped out. My heart automatically skipped a beat when I met her startling gray eyes.

**[Annabeth]**

I walked out of my cabin only to find him there staring at me so intently standing next to the hearth. I guess I was late since he was already there before me. I slowly walked up to him keeping my eyes on the ground now, not wanting to look into his eyes so that I wouldn't freeze in place. I kept walking until I saw some converse near me. I was still afraid to look up.

I felt him grab my chin and push it up so that now I was looking at him. I looked into his deep sea green eyes. They were beautiful. His eyes looked like they had real waves in them. He leaned in closer to me and closed his eyes. I did the same. When our lips met there was a huge spark there and it lasted even after our kiss. My heart was pounding so hard.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He said with a smile, but with a dazed look on his face. Probably from the kiss.

"Thank you Piper picked out the clothes, but you clean up nice to Seaweed Brain." I said with a smirk. He laughed a little, gentle laugh.

"I have to look good for my Wise Girl." He said with a grin. I couldn't help but to not smile even wider. He grabbed my hand and said, "C'mon let's get going. The show starts soon."

I didn't hesitate. I intertwined my fingers with his, and we starting walking towards the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>[Percy]<strong>

I couldn't wait until we got to the beach and got to see the fireworks show. There was going to be a little surprise for Annabeth towards the end. I couldn't stop thinking about how nerve-racking it's going to be. What if I slip or what if I forget what to say. No I was going to do this. There is nothing to be nervous about. This is going to help make it known that Annabeth is mine and will always be.

With my free hand I checked my right pocket in my jeans just to make sure it was still there. I felt the velvet outside layer of the tiny box. I took out my hand and kissed Annabeth's cheek. This is going to be an exciting and romantic night.

**Okay did you like it? Did you hate it? Please, please review..Anyway what do you think is in the velvet box? Anyone wanna take a guess? Anyone? I realized that I have been talking about the same day for a long time and I truly apologize. I just love details. I think that helps you guys feel more into the scene. Don't you think? Anyway please leave reviews.**

**Sincerely, Vic**


End file.
